Good Directions
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Thank God for Good Directons...LILEY! One-shot song-fic to Billy Currington's Good Directions. I don't own nothing.


**AN: Liley One-shot. My mom had a CD playing in her car, and this song came on, and I was like LILEYLILEYLILEY in my head over and over again. So here it is. Lilly's POV, which is a tad strange, but I like it this way.**

_I was sittin' there sellin' turnips on a flatbed truck  
Crunchin' on a pork rind when she pulled up  
She had to be thinkin' "This is where the rednecks come from"  
She had Hollywood written on her license plate  
She was lost and lookin' for the interstate  
Needin' directions and I was the man for the job _

Me and my twin brother Oliver sat in the bed of his truck, selling the turnips that our parents had grown, hoping for someone to come by.

I was munching on a bag of potato chips, looking around for any sign of a car, and out of nowhere, here she comes, in that fancy cherry red Firebird, kicking up dirt.

She stopped the car next to us, got out, and gave us a strange look.

I smirked at Oliver, who smiled at me right back, and we knew this girl thought we were nothing more then a couple of country kids, who didn't no anything.

"I need directions to the Interstate, could one of you help me out?" she asked, looking back and forth between me and Oliver.

_  
I told her way up yonder past the caution light  
There's a little country store with an old Coke sign  
You gotta stop in and ask Miss Bell for some of her sweet tea  
Then a left will take you to the interstate  
But a right will bring you right back here to me _

"Just head up the street, oh, and once you get up there, you gotta stop into that little store that you'll pass, ask Ms. Truscott for some of her tea, it's the best round here" I said, and saw Oliver smirk again.

The girl nodded, showing that she understood, and stood there, waiting for the rest of my directions.

"Then, just take a left, that'll get you right there, but if you want to come back this way, take a right" I said, and she nodded, and I saw a faint smile on her face.__

I was sittin' there thinkin' 'bout her pretty face  
Kickin' myself for not catchin' her name  
I threw my hat and thought, "You fool, that coulda been love"  
I knew my old Ford couldn't run her down  
She probably didn't like me anyhow  
So I watched her disappear in a cloud of dust. 

She got in her car, and started to drive away, and I cursed loudly to myself, and Oliver looked at me, quite amused.

"Why didn't I flippin ask her what her name was, why didn't you, you doughnut!" I yelled. Oliver just laughed at me, and I groaned.

His old truck wouldn't be able to catch her, I knew there was no way it would happen, plus he wouldn't let me touch his truck.

"Ah well, she most likley ain't got no interest in some stupid country girl, or any girl for that matter" I said, and Oliver noticed the sadness in my voice, and his laughter stopped.

We both watched as that nice Firebird, disappear into a large cloud of dust.__

I told her way up yonder past the caution light  
There's a little country store with an old Coke sign  
You gotta stop in and ask Miss Bell for some of her sweet tea  
Then a left will take you to the interstate  
But a right will bring you right back here to me

Is this Georgia heat playin' tricks on me  
Or am I really seein' what I think I see  
The woman of my dreams comin' back to me 

Oliver's eyes widened, and he pointed off down the street, and I groaned, turned to where he was pointing, and my own eyes widened.

There was that Firebird, coming back our way, and I smiled.

"It's gotta be the heat, it's playin with my mind, that's gotta be it" I mumbled, and Oliver shook his head.

"Nope, she's coming back alright" he said, and I shot him a look that told him to shut his big mouth.__

She went way up yonder past the caution light  
Don't know why, but somethin' felt right  
When she stopped in and asked Miss Bell for some of her sweet tea  
Mama gave her a big 'ol glass and sent her right back here to me 

She pulled up next to us again, and I saw the biggest smile I've ever seen on anyone's face appear on that city girl's face.

"You were right, your momma does make some awesome tea" she said, and I smirked. Looked like she had figured me out.

"She told me that I was really missing something by not getting to know her twins, so I decided she was right, so I headed right back here" she said, and I smiled now.

"Oh, and I'm Miley" she said.

"Lilly, it's nice to meet you" I said, and I had a strange feeling we'd be seeing a lot more of each other then either of us had first thought.

_Thank God for good directions and turnip greens _

Almost a year years later, and I had just turned eightteen, and I was getting out of this dang town, if it was the last thing I ever did.

I smiled when that same cherry red Firebird from a year ago, pulled up into my driveway, honking like I was going to go somewhere else.

I grabbed my dufflebag, which had everything I could need in it, and climbed into Miley's car, laughing as she lightly kissed my lips, and we took off down the road.

I didn't look back once.


End file.
